Electromagnetic waves and sonic waves are both well known. From a very simplistic perspective, although both wave types will radiate through a medium and can be characterized by a periodicity, they otherwise have very profound differences. Interestingly, they are referred to by different physical characteristics. For instance, electromagnetic waves (e.g. light wave) are typically identified by their wavelength, λ (i.e. their period). On the other hand, though sonic waves also have a period, sonic waves are typically identified by their frequency, f (i.e. period/time). In comparison, a wavelength λ for light is very much less than the period ρ of a sonic wave (λ<<ρ).
Insofar as wave types are concerned, of interest for the present invention is a physical phenomenon known as a solitary-wave, or soliton. A soliton is a very specific type of self-reinforcing waveform that has several unique characteristics. Technically, these characteristics can result when non-linearity and dispersion effects, on a wave that is traveling in a medium, interact with (i.e. cancel) each other. The characteristics of a soliton include: a constant shape that does not change over time; a constant energy (self-reinforcing); and a localized effect within a region. Of particular interest for the present invention are solitons that are created on a wave of electromagnetic radiation.
An example of a device for generating solitons (solitary-waves) on an electromagnetic wave is provided in an article by G. Dubost and A. Bellossi entitled “Experimental Approach of the Electromagnetic Effects In Vivo due to the Solitary-Waves Radiated by a Confined Plasma Antenna” which was published November 2007, at The Second European Conference on Antennas and Propagation (pages 1-5, Conference on Nov. 11-16, 2007). The Dubost/Bellossi article further discloses the observation that electromagnetic waves can interact with the amplitude of electric fields in surface waves (e.g. Zeneck waves) on a living medium for in vivo reradiation of the electromagnetic waves by nervous fibers.
In addition to the above, it is also known that various waveforms, both light waves and sonic waves, are capable of influencing matter. In particular U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/488,101, filed on Sep. 16, 2014 for an invention entitled “System and Method for Using Sonic Radiation to Influence Cellular Structure”, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/632,941, filed on Feb. 26, 2015 for an invention entitled “System and Method for Using Electromagnetic Radiation to Influence Cellular Structure”, both of which are assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, provide respective disclosures for using waveforms to influence matter.
With the above in mind, it is an object of the present invention to generate an electromagnetic/sonic-soliton wave for the purpose of influencing matter (e.g. a cellular structure). Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for influencing material in a target with a sonic wave, when the sonic wave is created by a plurality of solitons having a frequency f, when the sonic wave is carried on an electromagnetic wave, and the frequency f of the sonic wave is selected to resonate with a specified material in the target structure. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for influencing material in a target with an electromagnetic/sonic-soliton wave that is easy to implement, is simple to operate and is comparatively cost effective.